


Slow Like Honey

by midwinterspring



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Kissing, No Pregnancy, Rey likes honey, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Touch-Starved, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwinterspring/pseuds/midwinterspring
Summary: Kylo smashes the Wayfinder on Kef Bir, with unexpected results.Written for the prompt from the one and onlyReylo Prompts Bot"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Dark Kylo Ren the gooey?"A sweet (pun intended), cracky, not actually tragic fic for Reylo After Dark's Nightmare Before Christmas exchange.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15
Collections: Random Reylo Prompts Collection, Reylo After Dark's Nightmare Before Christmas Exchange 2020





	Slow Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmYourCaptainNow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmYourCaptainNow/gifts).



> Thank you to [QueenofCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers) for betaing this!

"The dark side is in our nature. Surrender to it."

Rey tried not to roll her eyes. Kylo certainly sounded like he believed it, and he stood on the Death Star ruins like shadows made flesh...if shadows had plush lips, gorgeous eyes, and hair she wanted to run her fingers through...

_ Kriff.  _ She suddenly remembered their bond, a gentle presence at the edge of her consciousness. She wondered if he could hear her thoughts.

So, he made the Dark Side look good, and always had. The vision of her darker self had a certain flair, too. Her skill at contouring was enviable, and her Sith robes certainly seemed a bit more suited to this windy, wet place. But otherwise...no, Rey wouldn't be turning here today, no matter what a shark-toothed hallucination and her unfortunately attractive nemesis might have to say about it.

Rey wiped her hand on her leggings. It seemed a bit—sticky after touching the Wayfinder. Not metaphorically, either. She wasn't sure she wanted to know why.

Rey glared at Kylo and the Wayfinder in his hand. "Give it. To me," she said again, hoping for a repeat of the stunned, puppy-dog like expression she'd gotten the first time.

He set his jaw. "The only way you're getting to Exegol is with me," he said, and squeezed the Wayfinder in a single massive gloved hand. It burst...and something gooey splashed out onto his chest and face.

Rey's first emotion was anger, but behind that was concern. Whatever was filling a Sith Wayfinder couldn't be pleasant, right? "Why did you do that?! Are you okay?" she asked, without thinking.

Viscous fluid dripped down Kylo's face. "This—this is a tragedy! My tunic is ruined!"

Rey blinked, and tried not to roll her eyes again for the second time in a minute or so. "Your tunic? That's what you're worried about? We're surrounded by ocean, if you hadn't noticed. You can just wash it!" She was pretty sure the Supreme Leader of the First Order had a budget for more than one outfit.

"It's so...gooey," he said. "Wait, did you ask if I was okay?"

"Yeah," she said.

He blinked.

She wasn't quite ready for him to follow that part of the conversation. "What is that stuff?" she asked.

He pressed his lips together. "It smells like...honey."

"That's strange," said Rey, taking a couple of steps toward him. She loved sweets, she had discovered in the last year. "Is it hurting you?"

"No," said Ben. "Doesn't seem to be caustic or corrosive. It's just...sticky."

Rey walked closer, extending her Force senses toward the honey. She wondered if she could see a glimpse of where it was made, or the bees who had made it. She didn't see any Sith apiaries in her vision - instead a sunny meadow by a lake, and wildflowers in front of a waterfall.

"Wherever it came from, it was someplace pretty," she said.

She sensed him reaching out as well. "Oh," he said. "Naboo." He frowned, but didn't say anything else.

"Doesn't seem harmful," she said. She was standing next to him now, and neither of them had pulled out their sabers. "Smells tasty." She reached out a hand toward his face slowly. "May I? Taste it?"

There was his surprised expression again. "Well—sure," he said. "Sure."

She just wanted to taste the honey, she told herself. That was all. She ran a finger down his cheek slowly, then licked what she had gathered. It tasted like sunshine and spring days she had only imagined.

"Oh," he said. "That felt — nice."

She reached up again to get more honey. Touching him felt good, even better than the honey tasted. His expression softened, and she remembered how he had looked as he listened to her talk about her experience in the cave on Ahch-to. He watched her lick the sweetness from her finger again, then took off his gloves and threw them on the ground. He took off his cloak, then his belt, and then his tunic.

"What are you doing? Is that a sweater?" she asked.

"Taking off my sticky clothing," he said. "And yes."

"Looks soft. May I?" She held up her other hand, the one that she wasn't using to touch his honey-covered face.

"Oh. Sure," he said.

She ran her hand down his chest. The sweater  _ was _ soft. He made a little sound in the back of his throat. His Force signature had been full of anger, but it was dissipating. Under the anger was loneliness and raw longing. She felt it in her own chest, remembering his face as the Falcon had left Crait.

She'd  _ missed _ him, this past year, no matter how often she told herself she shouldn't.

They watched each other silently. Rey realized they were breathing in unison, and slowly, tentatively, their bond opened further.

_ I've missed you too.  _ She heard his voice in her thoughts, as clearly as if he had spoken out loud. Maybe it should have been weird, but she found it comforting.

They both exhaled, and honey ran down Kylo's face onto his lips. She stared at him, her breath catching. She saw his delicate lashes flutter as he looked down at her lips, then back at her eyes.

The moment stretched out. "May I?" she asked, reaching for his shoulders. The bond showed the intent that she barely dared to say.

"Please," Kylo whispered, or maybe simply thought. He bent down toward her.

Softly, she licked the honey from his lips. It was absolutely the best thing she had ever tasted. Then, she pressed her lips to his. She had never kissed anyone before, and she hoped she had the right idea.

_ Me either, _ he thought. _ This is nice, though. _

She knew tongues were supposed to be involved in some way, and she gently slid hers between his lips. He moaned at that, and nuzzled her face like he was trying to get even closer to her. One hand cupped the back of her head so gently it was hard to believe it had shattered the wayfinder just minutes before.

Rey relaxed and let her side of the bond open more fully. Kylo's was already wide open. The Force sighed around them, resonating like an instrument coming into tune. The kiss continued, and Rey sensed a profound shift, somewhere far away.

"Oh," said Kylo, moving his lips away from hers, but not very far. "It's—he's gone!"

"Who?"

"Palpatine. He was-he was in my head, for as long as I remember. But now he's not. I think he's gone completely!"

"That's amazing! Your whole life, though... I'm so sorry, Kylo. I didn't realize..."

"No one did," he said sadly. "But I'm free now. And...I liked it when you called me Ben before, actually. You can call me that again, if you want."

"Oh," said Rey. "Of course. I would like to kiss you more, Ben."

"I would like that too," he said.

Between kisses, Rey licked the rest of the honey off of Ben's face. By the time she was done, his Force signature was hardly dark at all, and later, much later when they told this story to the rest of the Resistance, everyone agreed that it wasn't tragic after all.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's taken me this long to write crack!
> 
> The title comes from a Fiona Apple song.
> 
> This feels like a silly AU of ["Love, but it's so slashed and torn"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831247) to me. My other fic (partially) set on Kef Bir is ["The Only Stars that are Ours"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011380).
> 
> ["Children of the Revolution"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985023/chapters/63174271%22) has some fun meta Star Wars references in it too.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter as [@midwintersprin1](https://twitter.com/midwintersprin1). Let me know via DM, comment, or Discord message if I need to tag anything.


End file.
